


Wada bohatera

by Croyance



Series: 30 minut do piekła [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ale nie zawsze, Cake, Harry jest bohaterem, Humor, torba na głowę i za fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7246879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Każdy ma swoje wady, jednak w swoich idolach często ich nie widzimy. Taką wadę Colin musiał jednak dostrzec</p><p>Akcja "30 minut do piekła"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wada bohatera

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts), [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/pseuds/winchesters_soulmate) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  For the first time, Colin Creevey is disappointed in his hero.
> 
> 19.06.2016 - 21.30
> 
> Bo mam taką straszną ochotę na ciasto z rabarbarem...

            Colin obserwował Harry'ego z oddali od miesięcy, a nawet lat. Swoich bohaterów dobrze jest obserwować z boku, ważne by móc być częścią ich życia. Dlatego Colin kochał momenty w których Harry go zauważał. Nieważne czy chciał pożyczyć pióro, czy pergamin pisząc rano zaległe zadanie, czy poprosił jedynie o podanie soli. Doceniał każdy z tych momentów.  
          Tego popołudnia było jednak inaczej. Gdy młody Gryfon podsunął swojemu bohaterowi kawałek ciasta z rabarbarem, był pewien, że Harry się ucieszy. Od jakiegoś czasu nie zauważał, że codziennie inny smakołyk był mu podsuwany, a jednak zajadał je wszystkie ze smakiem. Tym razem Colin usłyszał jednak coś innego:  
\- Nie, dzięki. Nie lubię rabarbaru.  
          Chłopak zastygł w szoku, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to co usłyszał. Czy istnieje ktoś, kto nie lubi rabarbaru? Był rozczarowany swoim idolem, i doszedł do wniosku, że chyba czas zacząć szukać kogoś innego na to miejsce. A sądząc po tym z jaką radością Ron zjadł kawałek odrzuconego ciasta, mógł on zostać jego idolem jeszcze dziś.


End file.
